


Midnight Sky

by roarriita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Muggleborn, Muggles, Multi, Original Character(s), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance, Side Story, Teen Romance, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarriita/pseuds/roarriita
Summary: Victoria Lonit Lopez, a girl with a heart of gold and a stack of gifts too powerful for a girl as young as she is to understand.Hogwarts won’t be as much fun as she’d wished it’d be when Voldemort comes back, not just to start another war but to also seek out the very girl who’s grandmother he was hopelessly and desperately in love with.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Sky

The room is dead silent. The only sound filling Carmen’s eardrums are the small water droplets falling from the crack on the ceiling. Her eyes flutter in a desperate attempt to stay awake. She has endured the worst kind of pain you could physically inflict on such a young and powerful witch. She doesn’t want to die. Not right now. “Please, get me out of here.” Carmen prays to whatever or whoever is listening. She’s never been the religious type, but she’ll plead with anyone to get back home… well anyone but Voldemort.

“You wish to go home?” Carmen ignores his presence and continues to fight through her failing body. “Tell me where they are.”

Carmen repeats for the millionth time. “I am not going to do that.” Her elbows push against the concrete floor as she tries to hold her head up.

“I would call one of my death eaters in to torture you once more but what use would that do? One more blow to the head and you’re gone. You’re practically already dead.” Voldemort grinned.

The thought of never seeing her daughter again causes her bottom lip to quiver. It feels like someone has their fist around her heart and the more she’s away from her family the tighter the grip gets. “So, let’s try making a deal.” Voldemort said. “I let you go and you tell me the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter.”

“So, you can kill them and their baby?” Carmen scoffed. “I would rather die.”

“Tell me, now!” Voldemort screamed in frustration. “Tell me or the next person to feel my wrath is your daughter.”

This lit a fire in the pit of Carmen’s stomach. “Go to hell!”

“You know. I remember the day I killed your parents. It was one of the proudest moments in my life. I watched as your mother crumbled at the sight of your lifeless father and then I proceeded to take her life as well. Just as they failed to defeat me so will you!” Voldemort ranted.

“Shut up!” Carmen screeched as she used ever ounce of power in her fingertips to blast him away. His crime against her parents was rooted out of pure jealousy and hatred. Tom, an envious young wizard killed her parents. After all these years she comes to find it was this disappointing excuse for a man who did it. The young woman begins to sob. “You’re lying.”

Voldemort chuckled, getting back on his feet and wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth. “Not at all. I would have killed you too if it wasn’t for The Auror. Thankfully I escaped right before they got to the very room I slaughtered them in.”

“You’re a monster.” Carmen cried.

“Or so I’ve heard.” Voldemort chuckled. He quickly strutted towards Carmen and kicked her on her back before dropping down to her side. His hands fisted her matted hair as he stabbed the tip of his wand underneath her chin. “Tell me, Where are the Potters?”

“Never.” Carmen gritted through her teeth. She looked just as dead as she felt. With everything Voldemort has ever done to her and the rest of the world there was no way in hell she’d ever help him.

Voldemort’s expression turned stone cold when he slammed her head back back to the ground. She whimpered as she tried to blink her blurry vision away. He got back on his feet and took a few steps away from the bruised up woman “Make sure to say hello to your mother for me.”

The only memory Carmen could conjure up before taking her last breath was of her daughter saying ‘Mama’ for the first time. It was such a big milestone. One of many to come. She will cherish all the ones she got to be there for right now and watch over Victoria for the rests. It won’t be the same but it’ll be something. “Goodnight, Angel.” She whispered before the inevitable occurred.

“Avada Kedavra!”


End file.
